


Gods Meet

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, glam trash Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam Trash Cecil meets someone new at the club tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/gifts).



The music is pumping today. It’s so loud he feels as if the very walls and floors of the club are vibrating and shaking with the bass and the beat. The music is almost as intoxicating as the alcohol and the pills and Cecil is again in the center of the dance floor, hands above his head in an open invitation to anyone who wants him.

And everyone wants him. He’s grabbed by his hips and his arms and he allows himself to be ground on, to be fondled through his too thin to be considered appropriate jeans. There are kisses and there are whispers that send shivers up and down his spine. Someone grabs him by his chin, forcing his mouth open before pressing a tablet to his tongue followed by a shot of something that tastes like cinnamon and he’s seeing stars behind his closed eyelids.

He is the reincarnation of Bacchus. He is the God of Cocks and Wine. He is the Voice of Night Vale and everyone will hear him howl in pleasure and lust and they will despair and love him for it.

Suddenly there are strong hands on his hips and Cecil finds himself being pulled off of the dance floor and towards the dark back of the club and he’s not afraid, keeping his eyes closed as he allows himself to be led away. The stranger grinds themselves against his back, panting in his ear before pressing kisses to his offered back. He smells like hot sands and coffee and Cecil finds that he’s never been more horny than when he smells this combination.

Sharp teeth bite down on his shoulder and he arches his back and howls, gasping as he whirls around, finally opening his eyes to see who is touching him. He thinks he’s too high and drunk when he finds himself staring at himself…but the hair and the eyes are as black as the Void and the teeth are too sharp and there are too many in that smiling face. He’s dressed similar to Cecil but instead of the purples and blues he’s dressed in yellows and black, yellow glitter around his eyes making them seem all the more blacker and deeper.

Cecil thinks it’s hot as fuck.

“I’m the reincarnation of Bacchus,” he whispers.

The other giggles, nodding his head as if this made perfect sense. “I’m the second-coming of Dionysus.”

Hands run over his stomach and heaving chest and he wails as his nipples are pinched and twisted. The stranger pulls both of their cocks out of their pants and Cecil is panting and squirming as their erections are pressed together and stroked and teased. He grabs the other by his shoulders, digging his fingers into him as he nods, thrusting against his hand in need.

They cum at nearly the same time and Cecil shudders as hot semen splashes onto their stomachs. He’s still panting and struggling to catch his breath when his new friend sinks down to his knees, still humming and smiling as he laps at Cecil’s softening penis, mewling as he cleans him up as best as he can. Cecil reaches down to run a trembling hand through black hair, smiling lazily when the other looks up at him, sucking on the head lazily before standing up, pressing painted lips against Cecil’s own.

And then the song changes and there’s a man in a suit surrounded by what look like bodyguards and Cecil’s new friend is grabbed and led away. He’s still smiling and he waves cheerfully at Cecil, unconcerned by the frown on the suited man’s face. “We’ll meet again, Bacchus!” he giggles.

Cecil smiles lazily, waving back at him, “until then, Dionysus!”

Earl just sighs and thinks Cecil has lost his mind when he tells him of how he met Dionysus at the club.


End file.
